Marry Me?
by mochikun
Summary: [CHANSOO/YAOI/SEKUEL LOLLIPOP LOVE/4th fic] Chanyeol melamar Kyungsoo di saat yang tidak tepat, yaitu saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan dari dosennya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dahulu dibandingkan menerima lamaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memberikan hukuman pada Kyungsoo. / "Kau tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau menerima lamaranku"


**DISCLAIMER  
**

**I only own the story.  
**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.  
**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), no edit.  
**

**©mochikun  
**

**Don't like, Don't read  
**

**Happy reading~^^  
**

**Note : **Iniadalah sekuel dari fic 'Lollipop Love'

**.  
**

**.  
**

**All in Normal POV**

Jam weker yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur itu berbunyi. Seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur menjulurkan tangannya dengan malas untuk mematikan jam weker tersebut. _Namja_ itu sudah memencet tombol _off_ di jam weker itu, tapi jam itu terus berbunyi. Karena kesal, ia mengambil jam weker tersebut—masih sambil setengah tertidur—dan melemparnya dengan keras hingga jam weker itu hancur. _Poor_ jam weker.

Sementara itu, _namja_ itu bukannya bangun, ia justru kembali tertidur. Baru saja ia hendak terlelap, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya didobrak dengan keras. Tampaklah seorang _namja_ bertubuh kecil—jangan sebut ia pendek, karena ia pasti akan menendangmu kalau kau menyebutnya begitu—dengan tampang mengerikan. _Namja_ itu berjalan cepat ke kasur dan menarik selimut yang dipakai sang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur dengan kasar.

"_YA_! PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak _namja_ kecil itu dengan garang. _Namja_ yang sedang tertidur itu—Park Chanyeol, sebut saja Chanyeol—hanya menggumam tidak jelas khas orang mengantuk. _Namja_ kecil itu semakin kesal. Ia menendang tubuh Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terjatuh dari kasurnya dan menimbulkan suara gedebuk keras.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. _Namja_ kecil itu hanya menatapnya kesal. Chanyeol duduk di lantai dan mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Aduh... kau ini jahat sekali Kyungsoo kerdil, sakit tahu!" kata Chanyeol, masih mengucek matanya.

"Kau ini manusia bukan sih? Susah sekali dibangunkan! Lihat, sudah berapa jam weker yang kau hancurkan setiap harinya?!" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk jam weker yang sudah hancur di lantai. Chanyeol hanya nyengir. Kyungsoo semakin kesal. "Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku Kyungsoo kerdil! Aku sudah tidak kerdil lagi! Aku sudah besar! Usiaku sudah 20 tahun! Berhentilah memanggilku Kyungsoo kerdil!" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia memasang tampang mengejek. "Meskipun kau sudah berusia 20 tahun, kau tetap terlihat kerdil..." ejek Chanyeol. Kyungsoo megerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau yang terlalu tinggi, dasar om-om pedofil!" balas Kyungsoo dengan sengit. Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura sakit hati, yang justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal. Chanyeol semakin mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu ia memasang wajah menggoda.

"Hmm... kau sudah berani berkata seperti itu ya..." kata Chanyeol sambil terus memojokkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur, ia merasakan aura tidak enak. "Siapa ya yang sepuluh tahun lalu mengatakan suka padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan mundur ketika Chanyeol terus mendekatinya. Akhirnya punggungnya pun menabrak dinding sehingga ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding, tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menenggak salivanya kasar._ 'Ugh... gawat...'_ batin Kyungsoo. Alarm pertanda bahaya di kepala Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ia harus segera kabur. _'Ayo berpikir Do Kyungsoo... bagaimana caranya kau bisa kabur dari si tiang listrik pedofil pervert ini?!' _batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu ia menyeringai. "Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Kyung. Atau aku akan_ 'memakan'_mu..." kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang sengaja ia rendahkan. Refleks, Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan keras sampai pemiliknya merasa kesakitan, lalu ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu itu, lalu ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

_Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Kyung. Atau aku akan 'memakan'mu..._

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat._ 'Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Kyung... kau tahu Chanyeol hanya bercanda...'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Tapi tetap saja bayangan Chanyeol dan dirinya yang sedang—

Kyungsoo beteriak frustrasi. "DASAR OM-OM PEDOFIL SIALAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan kencang. Teriakannya bahkan terdengar sampai kamar Chanyeol yang terletak cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh puas. Mengerjai Kyungsoo itu memang sangat menyenangkan.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tinggal seapartemen karena orangtua Kyungsoo memang menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol karena mereka harus pergi dinas ke luar negeri selama 6 bulan dan mereka khawatir Kyungsoo akan kesepian tinggal sendiri di rumah ketika mereka pergi karena Kyungsoo anak tunggal. Chanyeol tentunya dengan sangat senang hati menerimanya. Ketika Kyungsoo diberitahu oleh orang tuanya bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol selama mereka pergi, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mencekik kedua orang tuanya saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo heran, bisa-bisa kedua orang tuanya begitu mempercayai Chanyeol. Ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan pada orang tuanya apakah mereka mempercayai Chanyeol untuk menjaganya, kedua orang tuanya menjawab bahwa mereka sangat mempercayai Chanyeol karena menurut mereka Chanyeol adalah orang yang jujur dan baik. _Holy_ _shit_, apa kedua orang tuanya buta?

Oke, Kyungsoo akui kalau Chanyeol memang baik dan selalu melindunginya dengan baik. Kyungsoo juga tahu fakta bahwa orang tuanya sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, tapi—asdfghjkl. Apa mereka tidak khawatir jika Kyungsoo diapa-apakan oleh Chanyeol? Hei, hal itu bisa saja terjadi, kan?

Ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu pada orang tuanya, mereka justru menjawab bahwa hal itu tidak masalah, justru bagus, karena menurut mereka itu berarti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol benar-benar saling mencintai, dan jika Kyungsoo hamil—mereka justru sangat senang kalau hal itu terjadi—maka mereka akan segera menikahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. _WHAT_ _THE_ _HELL?!_

Kyungsoo seringkali berpikir, apakah orang tuanya gila? Dan kenapa Chanyeol justru menerima permintaan mereka dengan senang? Apakah dia juga gila? Atau justru Kyungsoo yang gila karena memiliki orang tua dan kekasih yang gila?

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia sudah besar, dan ia bisa tinggal sendiri. Tapi kedua orang tuanya tetap bersikeras untuk menitipkannya pada Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa saat ini ia tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

_'Harusnya aku ikut saja dengan orang tuaku dinas ke luar negeri...' _batin Kyungsoo. Ia menyesal, yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menyesal karena tinggal bersama Chanyeol juga memberikan dampak positif untuknya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

_'Tapi... yah, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak berani melakukan hal macam-macam padaku...' _batin Kyungsoo. _'Atau mungkin belum... dia kan pervert... argh! Kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang sepertinya sih?!'_

Lamunan Kyungsoo terbuyar ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar oleh Chanyeol. "Kyung—"

"APA?!" bentak Kyungsoo dari kamarnya tanpa membuka pintunya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau marah, _chagi_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tanpa bertanya pun seharusnya kau sudah tahu kenapa aku marah, dasar om-om pedofil!" jawab Kyungsoo dari kamarnya, ia masih tidak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, aku bukan om-om pedofil. Perbedaan usia kita hanya tujuh tahun, memangnya aku ini terlihat seperti om-om pedofil?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ugh... tidak juga sih... tapi tetap saja kau om-om pedofil!" jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo kerdil. Bukankah hari ini kau ada kuliah pagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening seketika.

Capung numpang lewat.

Cicak numpang lewat.

Sampai Dora pun numpang lewat.

"GAWAT! AKU LUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris. Kyungsoo buru-buru menyiapkan tasnya, setelah itu ia mengganti baju dengan sangat cepat dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya. Ia sudah mandi tadi, tepat setelah ia bangun tidur. Setelah siap, ia membuka pintu kamarnya, namun pintu itu tidak dapat terbuka.

Ia memutar gagang pintu itu lagi dan menariknya dengan keras, tapi tetap saja pintunya tidak terbuka. "Gawat! Kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?!" kata Kyungsoo panik.

"Hei, apa kau mengunci pintu kamarmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan datar.

Oh iya, ia lupa.

_'Aduh malunyaaaaa!'_ batin Kyungsoo. Ia langsung memutar kunci pintunya dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Ia berjalan cepat melewati Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk meledakkan tawanya. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyungsoo ingin meninju Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Ia harus buru-buru atau ia akan telat dan dimarahi oleh dosennya yang sangat_ 'murah hati'_. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Ia mengambil semangkuk kecil puding dan memakannya dengan sangat terburu-buru. Tidak lupa ia juga meminum segelas susu.

Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat ke ruang keluarga, mengambil kaus kakinya dari sebuah kotak kecil yang terletak disana dan memakainya dengan sangat cepat. Ia dapat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol masih saja tertawa. Lama-lama ia pun kesal.

"_Ya_! Berhenti tertawa, om-om pedofil!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan galak. Chanyeol masih tertawa. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Menghela nafas lagi, menghembuskannya lagi. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji hari ini.

Setelah selesai memakai kaus kaki dan mengecek bahwa ia sudah membawa seluruh barang yang diperlukannya, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen itu dan membukanya. Ia melirik sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 08.50. _'Bagus... bagus sekali... sepuluh menit lagi mata kuliahku dimulai' _batin Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen, tiba-tiba ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang—siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendecak kesal.

"Apa maumu, om-om pedofil? Aku bisa telat ke kampus kalau kau menahanku disini" kata Kyungsoo ketus tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali. Chanyeol melepas ujung kemeja Kyungsoo dan terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi ya... kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku serius, _chagi_..." kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membeku seketika. Ia menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Yah, tapi karena kau akan telat ke kampus, maka aku dengan berbaik hati akan mengantarmu. Tapi ingat, sepulang dari kampus, aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu yang telah berperilaku tidak baik" lanjut Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir, yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

_'Gawat... sepulang dari kampus aku harus waspada...' _batin Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, lalu ia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo keluar apartemen.

"Ayo, kau sudah hampir telat sekarang" kata Chanyeol dengan santainya. Kyungsoo kembali melirik jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 08.55. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen itu. Lalu ia berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan telat, dan ia akan dimarahi serta diberi sangsi oleh sang dosen yang sangat _'baik hati'_.

**.-.-.-.**

Bel tanda selesainya pelajaran berbunyi. Sang dosen berjalan keluar kelas dengan membawa buku-buku tebalnya sambil menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan tatapan memelas Kyungsoo. Dosen itu pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan memelas Kyungsoo dan berjalan pergi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia juga memasukkan sebuah buku super tebal milik sang dosen ke dalam tasnya. Tasnya menjadi berat karenanya.

_'Sesampainya di apartemen, aku harus langsung mengerjakan tugas ini... haah... dosen itu benar-benar gila... aku disuruh merangkum buku super tebal miliknya dalam satu hari! Semoga saja aku bisa mengerjakannya'_ batin Kyungsoo. Dengan malas, ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa tasnya.

Saat ia sedang berjalan di koridor kampus, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap datar orang tersebut. "Apa maumu, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan dingin. Orang yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Whoa! Apa ini? Aku merasakan aura gelap yang sangat pekat..." kata Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura merasa silau. Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

"Kau tau aku sedang _unmood_, Baek. Jangan membuatku _mood_ku semakin buruk" kata Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang tadi kau telat dan dosen _'super baik' _itu memberimu _hadiah_ yang luar biasa... aku mengetahuinya dari Chen" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ekspresinya semakin muram.

"Yah begitulah... jadi sekarang aku harus pulang untuk membuka _'hadiah'_ itu. _Bye_, Baek" kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan pergi.

"Semangat, Kyung!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada jauh di depan. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kecil, meskipun ia yakin Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya.

**.-.-.-.**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kyungsoo melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung berjalan lesu ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk melepas sepatunya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Ia baru menyadari kalau ia masih memakai sepatunya. Ia lantas melepasnya dan melemparnya ke dinding dengan keras. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan malas.

_'Menyebalkan...'_ batinnya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kaus _oversized_ berwarna putih dari lemarinya. Ia pun mengganti bajunya, tapi tidak dengan celananya. Setelah itu ia mengambil laptopnya dari meja belajarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju ruang keluarga. Ia meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja pendek di depan sofa ruang keluarga tersebut dan menyalakannya.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil buku super tebal dari dalam tasnya. _'Berat...'_ pikirnya ketika ia mengangkat buku itu. Ia pun kembali ke ruang keluarga dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, meskipun sejujurnya ia malas.

Saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan dua lengan yang cukup besar melingkari pinggangnya. Ia menjadi kesal seketika. _'Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku jadi terlambat dan diberikan tugas menyebalkan ini, semuanya kan gara-gara si om-om pedofil ini'_ pikir Kyungsoo.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin sambil terus mengetik rangkuman buku tebal itu di laptopnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Chanyeol! Aku harus mengerjakan tugas! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal sambil terus mengetik. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Ia memosisikan kepalanya di atas bahu kiri Kyungsoo. Diam-diam ia menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah kau masih ingat bahwa aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu..." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia berhenti mengetik. _'Sial! Aku lupa... bagaimana ini?! Seharusnya aku mengerjakan tugasku di kamar... dan.. ah! Kenapa aku memakai kaus oversized?! Gawat...'_ batin Kyungsoo. Chanyeol semakin menyeringai melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali mengetik. _'Berpura-puralah tidak takut, Kyung!' _batinnya. "Oh... hukuman apa? Kau pikir aku takut?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin, padahal dalam hati ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Chanyeol sedikit terkesan melihat keberanian Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menyeringai. "Benar juga ya, sepertinya kau memang tidak takut ya... lihat saja, kau bahkan memakai kaus _oversized_! Berwarna putih pula... Kyungsoo kerdil-ku sudah mulai berani ya rupanya" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membeku seketika.

_'Duh... ba-bagaimana ini?!' _batinnya kalut. Chanyeol dengan nakal menelusupkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Kyungsoo dan mencubit _nipple_ Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh... Chanyeol! Henti... kaannhh..." desah Kyungsoo ketika tangan Chanyeol terus bermain-main dengan _nipple_nya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang telah memerah. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. _'Sial... aku sudah tidak bisa kabur...'_ batinnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. "Tatap aku" kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri. "Kubilang tatap aku, Kyung. Atau aku akan _'memakanmu'_ sekarang juga" kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Iya! Iya! Jangan mengancamku terus!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya untuk hukumanmu, _chagi_" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo hendak kabur, tapi lengan Chanyeol telah melingkari pinggangnya, sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. _'Habislah sudah...'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol memasangkan sesuatu ke jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin berhiaskan permata yang indah kini terpasang di jari manisnya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Yah... aku ini bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, jadi... _will you marry me_, Do Kyungsoo? Bolehkah aku mengubah margamu dari Do menjadi Park? Bolehkah aku menjadikanmu ratuku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia ingin berkata _"Yes i will!"_, tapi sayangnya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya dulu. Jadi ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan bangkit berdiri. Chanyeol kaget melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang sangat diluar dugaannya.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol! Jadi kau ingin melamarku? Aduh, sayangnya ini bukan saat yang tepat, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku dulu... kau kan bisa menunggu hingga aku selesai mengerjakan tugasku..." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di hadapan laptopnya dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. Ia kembali memutar tubuh Kyungsoo menghadapnya.

"_Ya_! Park Chanyeol! Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku!" kata Kyungsoo kesal. Chanyeol tidak menyahut. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Tangan yang satu lagi ia lingkarkan di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget dan berusaha memberontak. Namun apa daya, tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia pun pasrah.

Chanyeol tidak hanya mencium bibir Kyungsoo, ia juga melumatnya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mendesah kecil. "Nghh... Channhh... yeolhh..." desahnya disela-sela ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang ia dapat. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, masih sambil mencium Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk merasakan rasa mulut Kyungsoo, tanpa melewatkan seinci pun bagian mulutnya.

_'Manis...' _batinnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, ia agak kesulitan untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan enggan dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat merah, yang terlihat sangat seksi di matanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menerima lamaranku, Kyung" kata Chanyeol. "Nah, waktunya untuk hukumanmu yang sesungguhnya..." lanjutnya, kembali menyeringai. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"_M-mwo_?! _ANDWAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEE_!"

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya telah dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"Nah, apa kau mau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aku... Tunggu! Tugasku... belum selesai!" kata Kyungsoo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk ronde kedua" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar shock.

"_M-mwo_?! _ANDWAE_! _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

**.-.-.-.**

**Akhirnya selesai-_-**

**Mian buat yang udah lama nunggu sekuel 'Lollipop Love'**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review?**


End file.
